Advent Calendar
by MajinSakuko
Summary: A little tidbit to shortensweeten your wait on Christmas out of season, I know. SnapeLupin and HarryDraco. 3: Singing Christmas Songs
1. Choice of Gifts

Title: Advent calendar  
Chapters: 1-24  
Author: MajinSakuko  
E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de  
Beta-Reader: Vaughn  
Dedication: to JosephineDracul, who asked for some German Snape/Lupin MPreg fics beside mine (but there are none! JamesMarsters15 wrote a short ficlet without my knowledge), and to Vaughn, who wanted Snape having to deal with little kids.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR everything else  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing/Main-Chara: SS/RL & HP/DM  
Rating: G - R  
Genre/s: Romance (Slash), Fluff, Lemon  
Warning/s: MPreg, food smut...  
Summary: Every day a little tid-bit to shorten/sweeten your wait on Christmas.  
A/N: Credits go to endless-rain for their Advent calendar (but I've seen something like that already somewhere else...) and to JamesMarsters15 for the fic lengths.

**1st December - Choice of Gifts**  
"Have you decided what you want for Christmas, Draco?" asked Harry, looking at his boyfriend of two years. They were in the living room of their flat, cuddled together on the couch. Though it was the first Advent and quite cold already, it hadn't snowed yet, but that didn't deter Harry from his Christmassy mood. It was going to be their first Christmas spent together (last year they'd still been at Hogwarts), and Harry wanted to give Draco something special.  
"I want some new robes, a larger flat and this intriguing tea-wee Muggle device," Draco deadpanned.  
"You're such a materialist."


	2. Watching Snow Fall

**2nd December - Watching Snow Fall**

The first snowfall of the year was always something special for Remus, and as such he wanted his husband to be part of it. Severus, though, not quite known for his romantical streak, seemed not that taken with the idea of spending hours on the front porch, watching snowflakes sailing to the ground. He had better things to do with his already sparse free time (brewing new potions amongst the most popular), but Remus was determined and Severus finally relented.

Huddled together under a large downy blanket (and some heating charms for good measure), Severus counted the snowflakes as if they were sheep, the activity lulling him into a pleasant state of near trance.

"I love the first snow of the year," Remus whispered, not wanting to break the serenity/boringness of the moment.

"So you've told me on several occasions already," Severus intoned. "I still don't see the point, but if it makes you happy, I'm going to indulge you..." He heaved a long-suffering sigh.

Remus poked his arm.

"Thanks ever so much," he huffed. "I'm glad you enjoy spending so much time with me when the kids aren't around."

"Yes," said Severus, smirking and settling back for some sleep.


	3. Singing Christmas Songs

**3rd December - Singing Christmas Songs**

**  
**After the first snow had fallen, Harry was in a more Christmassy mood than ever. The heavy layer of whiteness, occasionally tarnished with footprints, covered the earth and the rooftops, giving the whole city a Christmassy ambience.

Harry was looking forward to the fest of love with an anticipation unequalled, though he had yet to interest Draco for it. The blond just didn't seem to think it was special enough to cause so much stir over it (being spoiled rotten with presents all over the year left its toll, after all). He wasn't taken by the spirit of loving and giving (seeing that he enjoyed receiving so much more), but Harry intended to change that soon enough. He wracked his brain over the problem, until finally he was hit by an epiphany.

Now, Harry was trying to get Draco into the right mood by singing Christmas songs all day long. He tried everything from Wham's 'Last Christmas' to Mariah Carey's version of 'All I Want for Christmas'. At long last, Draco seemed to warm up to the idea. Harry congratulated himself on a mission accomplished.

Later that evening, Harry was just walking into the kitchen, looking for some midnight snack before going to bed, when he heard it: the gentle humming of 'All I Want for Christmas' in Draco's voice. The blond had such a nice, soft voice, and Harry enjoyed listening to him when he thought he was alone. Draco especially liked the cliché-laden 'singing in the shower', though he could be heard humming when cooking, too, as was now the case.

Five seconds later, Harry did a double take. Draco didn't sing the original song, but used some different phrases, ending with, "all I want for Christmas is a Muggle tea-wee!"

Harry sighed quietly. "You're such a materialist..."


End file.
